onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Piece
Please Short Messages or Long Messages but if its a long messages please in french. *Archive1 *Archive2 HA thats sick!Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 18:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) yeah yeah im talking about the Twelve Juggernaut month. what else? Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 22:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Again thanks/ Spam Again I thanks for your spam on the One Piece encyclopedia, I'm now taking action against it to have it fixed or taken down. Either way, many thanks. I don't think you meant for this to happen... But oh well... This stuff happens... One-Winged Hawk 22:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Spam :"Fanon" wikia or not, this site not only steals from the actual One Piece wikia but parades on many things. I don't think you understand the scale of rules and guidelines this wikia is breaking. Had you not attracted my attention, this wikia would have gone unnoticed longer then it already had done. How this wikia came to be, let alone end up in the state it is in, was bad enough. If it is a joke, you aren't even trying to build a quality wikia. I see pages with one template on and bits of text if that. :As for "Trouble marker"? Nope, I'm not that, I'm an WIKIA EDITOR who wants some wrongs righted. As for "Need" to take some things from the OPE. No, it didn't. This wikia could have created from scratch, but instead it made no attempt, only altering what someone else did. :I won't explain more... Go read the wikia guidelines please. You'll see the amount of trouble this site is in. I'm not asking for this wikia to be dumped - I just want things "fixed". Gettit! If you won't fix them yourself, I'll get something sorted myself. :As for quality: compare this site with this page please One-Winged Hawk 20:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Again thanks What other spam Mr. Spam. "Your a true Fan of One Piece. User:Young Piece 16:06 November 3, 2008 (UTC) :Not a spammer, just trying to get things sorted. So far, nothing I've done is spam, I've communicated my disgusts at whats going on on this wikia. Spam means: "Stupid, Pointless And Meaningless" which sums up most, if not this entire wiki and besides there is nothing wrong with thanking you for something. :Seriously... Considering you were the one who attract attention to this wikia in the first place WITH SPAM, you're not doing yourself any favors with this kind of behaviour. If the admin was doing he job (stress; no admin actions have been done on this wikia recently; unadmined wikias are a no-no and someone else needs electing to the post), half the problems here would be resolved and your actions seen to already. :Do yourself a favour; don't act up because your making the the issues on this wikia worst not better. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 23:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :BTW I find it laughable you say I'm not a OP fan, I'm a hater when I have four P.O.P. Figures on a self, two Luffy plushies and a RARE Shanks plush. As well the entire set of Vs gashapons, about ten keyrings and all but the Chopper figure of the OP locations set. I also have the first 5 volumes of the Viz translation and have been watching the series for 2 years now. A fan I am; are you? One-Winged Hawk 08:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I get most of my stuff (because I can't order on-line) at conventions. If you can visit them, you can usually get a sweet deal on things. I live in the UK, my local con is the London Expo, which happens x2 a year. OP is just starting to appear there. My suggestion is just that you should read up on the internet and try to get to one of those, even if you don't get to buy things, their worth the experience. In America, most con trippers are traveling far so book a hotel to stay at overnight locally. :Start saving the pennies... A P.O.P. figure, in £'s cost me about £35, don't know what that is in US Dollars though. You need to take with you to a con about a minium of $100. There is a lot of things at cons, you soon run out of money. The best thing if you ever get to go is to get in your head a couple of items, look at for them. Don't be tempted into anything else you see until your certain what your after isn't there. You're about 16 which is a bit young, but give a few years and start considering cons. :Been going to sci-fi and anime conventions for about 4 years now. :I prefer some of the J-Pop songs... But only because I'm used to J-Pop music by now. I've been an anime fan longer then a OP fan so I've been through all sorts of things. Not a fan of the OP rap, but only because the lyrics. It could have been a nice song, even for a rap (no offence intended) had they sorted out a few lines. I'm not in the crowd who hates it because its rap, just because of those lyrics. One-Winged Hawk 23:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'll strike you a deal shall I: #Remove the fanart. Deleting is not the only way. You should only use fanart if it was supplied by an editor and he/she did it himself. Or premission from owner was granted. The only notable time you can use fanart is an example like the OPE's mythbusters page, because we're documenting things there. #Scrap all stolen templates from the OPE and come up with new ones... Can't do that, just scrap 'em and let me know which ones were scraped. Just because its fair use doesn't mean you can just copy someone else. Thats when fair-use comes to an end. #Loose all non-related content. If you going to create made-up pages, sorry but its got to be all your own content, including images. You can't claim you are using fair-use if we're just using any old image you've found. #Get hold of someone from the wikia; get in another admin. There should be more then one for smoothe service, if there already is more then one editor who is admin; I see no form of admining going on. What are the rules? Who enforces them? How do you define "editor" and "vandal" and what actions need to be taken againts the latter. What are the rules? Where are the rules? #Get a new logo set up, even if its temporay. Need a new one? I've got a rough one in my head that can be used is need be. It wouldn't be so bad if ythis wikia and the OPE were one and the same project, that would allow a duplicate logo to exist. But this wikia and the OPE have nothing to do with each other apart from its subject. #Loose the "property of" template... You can't do that, editors can't hold claim over pages and the wikia boast "anyone can edit" because one is suggesting total freedom to the editors... The other isn't. I won't complain about stolen images, because in all fairness, we're using under free-use anyway and this sort of thing is bound to happen. I also won't complain of page contents, just the lack of overall contents on a page... Get those 6 issues resolved by next Monday and I'll stop complaining and campagining against this wikia. Heck - get these issues resolve by next monday and I'll spend the next two weeks editing here and working on pages. Lets just say... You've had a keen editor until I saw what a mess this wikia is... And while issues are at hand I won't edit, but resolve those issues - I will show you some magic. Heck, I'll even make sure there are links between this wikia and the OPE to see if I can get some editors over here. But I won't do it while there are problems. This wikia was opened on a unplanned note and it smells of sloppishness. But I can FIX a lot of things but I won't while there is no effort made. As I said many times I don't want you shut down, I just want issues resolved! One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Jodie My Ryuu Ryuu fruit idea and my name. . . Sorry!^^' User page fix Fixed a couple of probs with your user page. Fristly there was no "Float: right" code in both those templates and secondly you were having layering problem. Removed the "property of template" which shouldn't be there (let alone twice). Just note the coding: related coes when you edit it because thats whats contoling your user page and stopping it falling into a mess again. One-Winged Hawk 15:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Other bits Attempting to sort out the wikias main page. Leave comments on the discussion page. Also, I let the logo person know that I came up with an alternative logo: Its actaully better then the OPE's so... Whether or not the wikia uses it is up to the editors here. Its better then the stolen one. ^_- I'm only going to work on the Main Page, if worst comes to worst the other pages can be wiped clean so the editors can start again, at least you have a main page to start from thats decent enough. Its only temporay so if anyone wants another you've got something as well to work from. Anyway, final note; need any feed back possible, things you or other editors want me to add. You seem to be the only reglaur editor on here making any edits so I'm adressing you until Yung Wun makes an appearance. I'm bored and my disappointment doesn't bring me to edit pages, but it does bring me enough to attempt to fix te main page problems. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Not a fan of rap (nor do I know the latest rap artists/ music). Supply me with a few photos/bits and I'll see what I can do for a logo. One-Winged Hawk 23:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Ah! If you don't understand about extended User pages, that sokay since you don't really need them anyway. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 01:18, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Fanon is a bit more open then you think... You can a page on Vivi if you write she is a Martian queen instead of princess of Alabasta. Same with images, with the same note in mind. The ones I'd like to see gone, are just the non-orginal OP related ones, though the fanart is the most important to loose first since I know for sure that most Japanese fanartist find western fart stealing appauling. In the past... I witnessed a reaction in one fandom from someone stealing fanart. That fandom got a rude awakening. One-Winged Hawk 08:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Strickly speaking, you'll end up with actaul canon characters being made anyway because its what attracts people first and foremost. I would at the very least leave the canon chracters here, I can use them as wikia links to attract the editors from the OPE and vice-versa. Hence why it is better to have canon characters in a logo then fanon characters. The Fanon will build on top of the canon, also the canon can a lot more easily be turned into fanon then you think. See my Shanks Demo page, which though isn't great was a rush job and an example of that. :Some organisation is going to occur, its nice have 300+ pages, but while their all stubs and unregulated junk their spam and can be deleted without warning. Thats the most serious issue. If one of the wikia staff members spotted this wikia... Don't forget I had to report this wikia as part of the editor duty. Basically, I acknowledge there is no template coding person here so I'll fix that myself by Monday... And the main page, but everything else is up to the other editors. One-Winged Hawk 08:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Been pondering... Would you be satisfied if I created new characters by redoing the those characters as new ones? I can easily do simple alterations and recolours. One-Winged Hawk 00:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::You'll get something by next Monday then. One-Winged Hawk 00:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Expect the logo first thing tomorrow morning. I apolgise again but my cold decided to turn nasty on me today and I've spent a lot of time throwing up and when I wasn't doing that I was sleeping. I'm actaully better now, guess it decided just to give me one last dig before it went, don't think it was a cold now thats happened. Regardless what it was, now I have no illness preventing me for doing work. :-) One-Winged Hawk 21:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Fr:Stop Nagging L'ache de challer c'est fattigant pour le nouveau administrateur User:Angel Emfrbl. Yung Wun 23:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :He can nag all he wants, I hear a lot worst on some days. Lol. :Nagging adds pressure. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 23:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) WB and Shanks They haven't been in the story for a while... Last time either of them appeared they met, talked about the past (Shanks being on Gold Roger's crew as a chore boy/apprentic) and swung their weapons at each other. Whitebeard though is currently reacting to Ace being put to death. Ace hasn't been killed yet though. One-Winged Hawk 13:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Just Asking I don't like this site, yes. But that is just because; #You just took things from the OPE without credit, asking, attempting your own. #Its a mess and has not been looked after well. You can't look after it? Should have asked for help. Also, some control on the site before it got into this site would have solved half the problems. ^_- However, Fanon is not a reason for a wikia to NOT exist. I'm here to help. ITs OP related, I'll help regardless on if I like or dislike. Editors shouldn't be bound by opinion. On the OPE, we ourselves stated "We ask that you be neither a lover or hater..." in our rules and guidelines. One-Winged Hawk 17:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) 4 Your happynes Again, the defination of fanon is looser then you thought. There is no need to delete everything, fanon is "Fan-Canon" which means anything goes. Again; Vivi as an alien queen would be an example of a Fanon. As for the logo, while it uses canon characters, as stated canon characters are able to be turned into a fanon contination quite easly if you make things up. The logo... Lets see... Croc is up to some wierd, Nami is about to kick Luffy over and Smoker is going nuts while a elegant (instead of clumsey) Tashigi slices off the "N" of "Fanon". Again, if you DON'T have the orginal characters, while its not fanon - its also not OP, plus these guys are what attracts people to a wikia in the first place. Don't be so harsh to create more workload then there needs to be. I'm only trying to pick the wikia up and put it back on its feet. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 17:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Plus by removing them, thats a lot less interwiki links I can create right? ;-) One-Winged Hawk 17:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, three interlinks set up. I almost completely forgot. I'll get two more u tonight, its late (for me anyway). One-Winged Hawk Contacting other editors You might have better luck e-mailing them. You'll find it by going to their user page and looking on the left hand colum. <--------Somewhere on here. ;-) If they visit other wikias a notice directing them here will appear. However, if they haven't logged on at all for a while they won't find out. E-mailing them might prove more succesful because chances are they'll log onto their e-mails more then their wikia accounts. One-Winged Hawk 17:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Break Lucky you (never takes breaks). But while your gone, who will edit? But anyway, see you next week then. Hopefully, sooner or later some more editors will come. I won't be around this wikia forever, and your ideas have dried up. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:40, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Note on the "Property of" Instead of that template, Catweasle(forget the last few letters) in his story wrote "Category:Catweasle". It would be better to loose the template and just link to the pages created by a user via the cateagories that way. One-Winged Hawk 10:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I'll take a look tomorrow I had a serious vandalism case at the OPE so my editing timw went to stop those guys. I'll see tomorrow about he dumps. Their all candiates still, but I need to sort out some of the ones that I wouldn't loose (due to ties with the good pages). I never finished sorting all the pages that needed a "Dump" template because the latest chapter of OP got released on Thursday instead of Friday as it is so I'm behind now by two days (lucky for you huh?).One-Winged Hawk 00:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Wow, you actually recognize me from the Naruto Fanon Wiki? Thanks! I recognize you, too. You and your buddies made the Hip-Hop Village, right? While I'm not fond oall the categories you and your friends made, due to me being a category freak, I do appreciate the whole thinking outside the box thing. The Hip-Hop Village is really unique, and I appreciate stuff like that. ^___^ So, uh... am I the first girl here? --Cyberweasel89 02:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Responses Yes, I'm a girl, but don't tell anyone on the Naruto Fanon Wiki. >_> <_< >_> I like a few rap songs. It's like poetry put to music, right? ^O^ Nah, that's okay. I'm a bit busy with categorizing the Naruto Fanon Wiki. T_T --Cyberweasel89 05:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Storylines I'm glad your thinking about them. Its good to hear, I'll help this weekend when I'm not busy. Been a delay due to illness on the logo sorry, hope forgiven on that... Cold. You'll have it by Sunday - PROMISE. Still got a cold, so can't even make it today. Too many headaches. I note you've restored two pages, not going to argue but you've got to get more text on any of the restored pages, so if you restore them they should be top of your list. Also, removing the "dump" template and adding ONE line of text isn't a warrent to remove the template to save the page and changes nothing. If it was one Paragrahp, that would bonus and save the page. One line isn't anything... I can write one line of text too. Look see what I mean. One line of text doesn't mean the quality of the page has changed at all. Their still bad pages and I know it sounds harsh, but you need to relax your bound with the pages. At the end of the day, its nice their there, but what do they do for the wikia? Until you can let go of the "bad" pages and focus on improving the ones that are savable or work on the "good" pages, this wikia isn't going too far YP. The good pages lift the wikia up high, but the bad ones shove dirt in their face and rub it in good. One-Winged Hawk 08:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Coding You know, there are a lot of mistakes being made by you. If you need help with them, just ask. I'm sick right now with a cold, but stuff that I can concentrate on like that and do some figuring out I'll do any time. If you have templates, give me the link and I'll look over the problem with them and try to figure out whats wrong. Its better then having a buggy template. :-) One-Winged Hawk 18:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Missing "e" Aw... I liked it when the "Futur Pirates" had no "e" on the end. :-P One-Winged Hawk 13:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Lol. I wouldn't go that far actaully, I just wanted to make a fuss about the change. Don't worry about it. I'm not as bad as you think I am and wouldn't go to that sort of extreme. X-D One-Winged Hawk 20:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) MSN Force of habit, when I came to this wiki system, orginally the e-mail never came up on the left hand side colum... Now it does. Pretty pointless since I don't MSN but I do occusionally use hotmail still. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Huh? You know how to check IP adresses by any chance? If you did (don't know where it is here on the wikia system to check) but you'll find I'm definately from the UK. I have a brother who has no intereast n OP (Bleach fan) and even less intereast in writing. I think I get your line of thought. Yeah it is suspicious isn't it when two people talking a lot about the same intereasts... I had the same at a forum me and a friend used to visit at a cllege. Our Machines carried the same IP adress because we used the college machines and we were talking about something simulair once, the admins accused us of being the same person. Needless to say, it wasn't true and I was very angry with them. But thats net life. Can't tell you my IP adress off the bat without logging out to see it. As I said we should be able to look at IP adresses somehow but I don't know how. Don't know who Catweasle is, but no fears we're just talking. :-) One-Winged Hawk 22:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Okay Its alot to consider in one hit. I can write out a brief storyline (which can be expanded on quite easily). It will take a couple of days to put together. One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) How long I was here for only 2 weeks... Some reason I've become attach to this crappy little wikia. I have no idea why, but I seem to be coming back to it a lot to help. I'm here more at the mo (but you can't see it because I'm reading + lurking and work things out) then the OPE. One-Winged Hawk 11:42, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Logo Just about finished. Send you the image when I log on tomorrow after I have finished it. Took a little longer then I expected (more fustrating bits then I thought). One-Winged Hawk 21:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Just got Crocodile to edit. and put some finer details on them if possible. Crocodiles sprite is the worst to edit. One-Winged Hawk 09:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Lets see... Tell me any alterations that you want done. Tried to do something about Croc's coat by turning it into armour, doesn't look brilliant though. You may think otherwise. One-Winged Hawk 10:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I apologise for not getting it sooner because of being sick last week. Thats not a problem now but the question is - are you going to use it or are we stuck with OPE rip logo forever? One-Winged Hawk 12:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ho! Bit bored. Busy with the OPE right now. Current set of chapters are proving too epic. Still if you need anything give me a call. The sites a long way off. If I get time at the weekend, I'll sort out articles. Oda's not eing kind to us at te OPE though right now, and dumb editors aren't around spoiler/scan time sometimes. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Still here ...And still ever busy at the OPE thanks to Oda. :-/ You've been a busy wikia recently. That makes me happy. Don't forget if you need help, I don't mind. Anyway, do you keep up to date with the latest chapters? One-Winged Hawk 10:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ★Thanks★ That was my first artical ever. Even I Was Shocked on how great I did!★ -Elisa_euphemia3 Thank You Thank you for your introduction. I'll be sure to put some info on my User page when I get the chance. Due to personal reasons, I won't reveal much about myself. I don't know what else to say right now, so thank you once again. Hey Thanks for the welcome~ My characters page is done but I will go add to the user page a lil I suppose lol. Great stuff on here so far :) Hi! Hiya Young Piece! Amanedachi 03:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I do k Thanks Hahahaha thnx a lot I hope you pass a good christmas. Dude I don't want to sound buggy but someone messed up my pages. Someone literally erased everything and putted somethin like he came from russia and he like the games. I had to redo the page. Please tell me how I can make it possible that NO ONE can edit the page. -The Pretender I found another one It seems this guy that didn't know anything about editing just messed up some pages. He also screwed up the Giraffe Akuma no mi page. I'm gonna fix it now but please tell me how to stop these edits. -The Pretender Don't worry I'll create a Blue or some place but I'll have to think about ideas first. I don't like the idea of OTHER planets because that would make it too space pirates and thus too Metroid. Anyways, I'll start thinking. No No, perdon broer pero esta carne es mas peruana que la papa. Perdon por la desilusion enverdad. Je sais un peu du ta langue mais je suis peruvien. Chill down with the ASAPs My name is Gabriel O'Hara, from Irish roots. I am peruvian and know a bit of french and am good in english. I am at a british college. Anyways, try talking to me in french because I want to practice. Thanks To you too Merry Christmas! Hope you pass a good time --The Pretender 23:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Same to you! Theres a break from Jump magazine of a couple of weeks, so I'll be around for a few weeks after X-Mas. ^_^ In the mean time, Merry X-Mas! :-D One-Winged Hawk 01:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ☆Yes I Do☆ I love Rap.☆ from elisa_euphemia3 ok thank you ✰ ok i put it on from elisa_euphemia3✬ ok thank you for telling me☺ thank you☆★✩✰ yes yes I drew the devil fruits by computer, I use paint shop pro. Hi Hi no Mi Hey i finished drawing and coloring your devil fruit hey dude It's me from the Naruto wikiDarknesslover5000 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok Are we allowed to make our own Devil fruit?Darknesslover5000 02:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- Cool I'm gonna make the Shock Shock FruitDarknesslover5000 02:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok BTW did u make this wiki?Darknesslover5000 02:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok WowDarknesslover5000 02:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- YES!!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!! YES!!!! Srry got a little excitedDarknesslover5000 02:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- thx Thanks dudeDarknesslover5000 03:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- ic well its cool to be an admin. do u have a youtube account?Darknesslover5000 03:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- OK oeave me a cooment I am Hollomaster6000. leave a comment on my pageDarknesslover5000 03:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- *typo Hollowmaster6000 thx I accepted and all that. now i gotta think of stiff for the Shock Shock FruitDarknesslover5000 06:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- i c did u like the devil fruit i made?Darknesslover5000 16:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC)-- *what location?Darknesslover5000 01:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC)-- no I didn't were do I find it ok.. Naw I won't compete. BTW is that a pic of u? O_ODarknesslover5000 02:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC)-- On tge main page It says young piece picture the feature picDarknesslover5000 02:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok That's u? Nice bandana. Is it ok if I make a Hebi Hebi no Mi? I think that means Snake Snake Fruit. 01:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok O...KDarknesslover5000 01:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC)-- I accept your challenge Hey there, Rainbowman here. I'm thinking of entering this tournament of yours. Just tell me what I have to do to enter. Rainbowman 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help. I'll show you my creations A.S.A.P. Rainbowman 27 January 2009 (UTC) Answer to your reply I find rap to be okay. Of course I tend to like any kind of music. This may be another reason why I'm called Rainbowman. It's funny now that I think about it. I happen have a lot of things in common with the rainbow, like having a collection of different things or being with all kinds of friends. Dimensional Line Here are those names: Steven Spielburg, George Lucas, Jim Henson, Tim Burton, Frank Miller, Mike Mignola, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Wes Craven, J.K. Rowling, Stan Lee, Don Bluth, Walt Disney, William Gaines, William Steig, John Carpenter, Arthur Rankins Jr. w/Jules Bass, William Hanna w/Joseph Barbera, Chuck Jones, Charles Schulz, Walter Lantz, Friz Freleng, Jim Davis, Daisy Meadows, Joe & Don Oriolo, Ross Bagdasarian, Tex Avery, Lemmony Snicket, Christopher Paolini, Will Vinton, Alfred E. Neuman, J.R.R. Tolkien, Frank L. Baum, R.L. Stine, Henry Sendak, Judy Blume, Ted Geisel (B.K.A. Dr. Seuss), Mark Twain, Charles Dickens, The Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Andersen,Lewis Carroll, Beatrix Potter, C. S. Lewis, E. B. White, Rev. W. Awdry, Roald Dahl, Beverly Cleary, Philip Pullman Some of them are Directors, some are Authors, some are Animators, and a few are Comic Book Writers. Expanded the Location page Well I added more info. It's not much with "outside the box" but I managed to put places in the Dimensional Line to which they can co-exist with one another. Rainbowman 27 January 2009 (UTC) Contest Yo man, I already did my own Location. Should I send for you to see it or should I hold until next month? Please give me an "A" to my "Q". Peace out, :::Chibbo Matto Retort Gangsta, I know that is next month. I only said it just for you know that. Oh... and my location name is Mutant Pigsty Village, which is loosely based on the Pigsty Alley of the film Kung Fu Hustle, with a "few" incrementations. All the best, :::Chibbo Matto No Problem No problem you ask me on msn! Yung Wun 22:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Do I know french? Well, I know a little french but I don't speak a lot of french very well. Speaking of which, have you ever watched the movie "Persepolis"? That one is done in french. Rainbowman 28 January 2009 (UTC) Kitsu at the University? If you're talking about her fight with your character, that depends. Rainbowman 28 January 2009 (UTC) Kitsu goes to the University of Virtues, but she can visit whatever college you're in and meet with friends. As to the University itself, It's a traveling University that travels to every universe looking for students that will become heroes (imagine a space station version of Hogwarts). The University of Sins is also a traveling university destroying anything that's virtuous while looking for students that would make great villains. As for Kitsu, her home planet is somewhat similar to japan in all eras. She likes japanese pop culture as well as any pop culture there is including american rap music videos. Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Super Question! "First question what country you from? What do you think about american rap videos? More question comming Soon I just have a big blink in my hand!" Were you talking about me or Kitsu? In any case I'm in the United States, particularly in Washington in the Yakima Region. And I find american rap videos to be okay. Of course the same can't be said about my dad as he can't stand rap. He's more of a listener of country music. I hope that doesn't cramp your style so much that we would have a "gang" war. Rainbowman 28 January 2009 (UTC) Name of the battle It will be Beta House vs. Sorority House of Patience. There are 14 houses in all of the University of Virtues. 7 Fraternaties and 7 Sororities. Fraternaties: *Prudence *Temperance *Liberality *Fortitude *Hope *Faith *Justice Sororities: *Chastity *Abstinence *Charity *Diligence *Humility *Kindness *Patience Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Let's start The difference is: A fraternity is a house that holds male students and a Sorority is a house that holds female students. Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what that's called so I wouldn't know. Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) Beta House Vs. Sorority House of Patience: K-dog Vs. Kitsu I've done my turn. Your move. Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) I've done my turn. Unfortunately it looks like you may be down to one in your team. LOLATWTTB. Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) FOUL! When I said that she (Cookie) sent him (Monkey D. Luffy Sr.) flying out of the battle, I meant that he was sent flying at a great distance. Have you not seen in anime that when a character is sent flying he/she is gone out of sight when they turn into a small gleaming star? Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Question To answer your question on wether or not Monkey D. Namibelle is the sibling to Monkey D. Luffy Jr.: Yes she is. She is Monkey D. Luffy Jr.'s sister which makes Monkey D. Luffy Jr. her brother. Gotta have connections to my characters Monkey D. Cookie and Million D. Nickel. The son (Monkey D. Luffy Jr.) will carry on the family name while the daughter (Monkey D. Namibelle) will have different heriteges. What is Haki? Click on this link if you want to find out. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Haki Rainbowman 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Do you?! Maybe later, I have some pages to create. Rainbowman 30 January 2009 (UTC) as a matter of fact I m on the Dragon Ball fanon wiki. And i'm not in the contest dude.--Darknesslover5000 23:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Contest info i need some help -Elisa euphemia3 Thanks Your still a life saver ,by the way whens the deadline Elisa euphemia3 need more help Still need help. -Elisa euphemia3 A battle with Million D. Nickel Ahoy there Young Piece, do you know of any female fans of One Piece that would use their characters to battle with my character- Million D. Nickel? I'd like to experiment on how well my character can battle in all 12 elemental hero forms. Rainbowman 06 February 2009 (UTC) A gray gem? Hey Young Piece, I need your help. Check out Million D. Nickel's page on friends. Particularly the Sprites. Either find out anything on gray gems or ask someone who knows all about gems so that I can make an edit on the character page. Rainbowman 08 February 2009 (UTC) In answering to your reply Young Piece: Do you know if there are gems that are the color of gray? Rainbowman 09 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help, I got the gems I needed. Check it out. Rainbowman 09 February 2009 (UTC) Can I Be An Administrator? Hey Young Piece, it says on the main page that if you want to be an administrator to ask, so can I be one? Tyaldo2000 05:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You Merci pour le vote Thanks Merci beaucoup, j'ai voté maudit bon sur votre page. Question Can I be a Bureaucrat also, please? Tyaldo2000 07:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Question Y/H This is the answer on your question: Not really, in the past i watched some, but i found it boring. Pcaoren 15:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Text Box How do you put the box thing around a picture that tells of a characters name and statistics?(If you want to, you can put one around my picture on Malcom D. Lucas and I'll edit it later. Thanks! Toymaker25 17:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Text Box 2 One with the name above the picture, then with statistics and devil fruit information below the picture. Text Box 3 Oh, OK. A good example would be the picture box of Daisuke. My Kind of Music Thank you, that's perfect! I've already made some edits, and I think it looks good. And for my favorite kind of music, I like classical, jazz, blues, and dance. Ummm, hip hop's ok, but i wouldn't say that i really like rap, or at least a user that likes rap. Toymaker25 22:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Toymaker25 User:Toymaker25 01:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Request For Page I don not want to sound needy or anything, but can you write what happens to Nefertari Vivi in her future and how she gets her Devil Fruit? I would really appriciate it. Help the new guy Hi I’m trying to set up a group of characters known as the "Three Pirating Beauties, Women known for their extreme beauty and dangerous motives." One of them is a character of mine Carmella Thorton another is Boa Hancock. All I really need help in is how to set up the group and a third girl . so of you could please help .and sorry its so long I don't know French. Nanohano 6:53, 27 March 2009 Greetings, Human Thank you for offering to help. I'll be working on building the pages for a couple of characters that I've made in the past. If anything comes up, I'll let you know. Triskellion Fanon Quality Check This page seems to be a duplicate of a canon fruit. Human Human Fruit Should it be dumped? Triskellion Brown Line I might be interested, I'm not too busy this week. Triskellion 01:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK, so you want me to set the page up? Triskellion 01:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, sounds good to me! I like Folk and Synthpop music. Triskellion 02:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Here are some examples of the music I like: Synthpop: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li3XBDfpTos Freak Folk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxvGHQHiY70 Anti Folk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAiHve2JZvU Triskellion 03:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Je ne communique pas vraiment avec la culture de bond de gratte-cul. Bien que ce soit intéressant à moi quand le chanteur dit qu'il porte sa réalité sur son cou; cette expression seule pour moi caractérise la sorte de communauté dont je une fois étais une partie, mais je ne veux pas être une partie de nouveau. Comment est mon français? Triskellion 15:10, 3 May 2009 (UTC) J'ai vraiment trompé et ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne. Je savais que j'allais dire serait plus long qu'ordinaire, donc j'ai mis dans translation2.paralink.com et je n'avais aucune façon de savoir comment il a été traduit. Triskellion 15:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ~~~~ Allo Allo mon ami. Je suis ici pour aider! New Bilo Da Kid 19:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Merci! New Bilo Da Kid 21:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) You're a funny guy. ;D Bonjour Hey Young Piece, if you still remember me... If you need any help with vandalism or SEO or even just kick starting this wiki please leave me a message on my talk page. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 11:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :SEO is Search Engine Optimization, which basically means that you can edit specific things such as MediaWiki messages to make your wiki appear higher up on Google searches (and other search engines). And of course, vandalism is a common problem for wikis whereas users come and destroy work. I'll get to work solving both, thanks. :) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Let's do battle. Hey there, I was wondering if you could do battle with your character (K-Dog is it?) against my character (Million D. Nickel). I've come up with a battlefield that changes scenery with Nickel's powers. See if you can decide the name of the battle. Oh and one other thing- It's a one on one battle. Rainbowman 18 June 2009 (UTC) Partnership Hello! I am Admin in the German-language OnePiece Fanon. What do you hold from a partnership between our two projects? Thorschtn 09:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I thought of something like that. Mutual linking. Thorschtn 14:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Skin Hi. A request was made a while back for a new skin for this wiki and it's finally been made. Copy and paste the code from User:swannie/monaco.css to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Then go to My Preferences --> Skin --> Admin Options --> and set default skin to "Custom", and you should be all set. swannie LCW SW WH 14:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Crossover Can my guy, Zeron Yakuto, fight against your guy K-dog? It's a fight between the most popular fan character and most popular fan devil fruit.Pikazilla 16:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *(only if are guys wont die in the battle) Fine. But besides K-dog, what are your other guys' abilities?Pikazilla 19:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) **(well its like Ace Fire Fist power but a lil more powerful, and he can do like lava attacks and in the future K-dog have a gun...oh and he got a sword) And his crew and allies? Oh yeah, my guy has the Duo Duo no mi. He'll use the ice and light fruit 1st but will replace the ice with Moria's shadow fruit once he fights K-dog. However, doing this will lose his logia defenses, yet Zeron has seastone boxing gloves that can hurt logias. Pikazilla 19:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ***(ugh...why fight K-dog, cant you fight stronger characters?) Well, Zeron's job is hunting pirates so he'll hunt any bounty. Since your crew is on a big boat, i'll guess that you have a large crew. Are there any crewmates you would like to mention in the story? Mine is PZ-1 (because my other teamates are dead).Pikazilla 19:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ****(oh..well im making a new thing like series in the fanon, something like that. like you can fight K-dog, but in the One Piece X-File theres K-dog (One Piece X-File).) What's the difference between normal and X-file? *****(well K-dog cant take a drink with K-dog (One Piece X-File).) I still don't know the difference, but i'm going normal. How well can K-dog's crew take a Pacifista without K-dog himself? How strong is this crew and will you use those future weapons? ******(there are Usopp strong :) lol) Ok, I'm starting the story idea (remember, Zeron is unpredictable and not fully sane). Zeron, using his Hie Hie no Mi & Pika Pika no Mi powers, finds the Down South Pirates Ship and freezes the water. To surprise the Down South Pirates, Zeron kicks PZ-1 with his Pika Pika no Mi kick into the deck of the ship. PZ-1 quickly recovers from the impact and attacks the crew. Despite their futuristic weapons, PZ-1 is surviving the countless bullets being fired at it while Zeron sneaks into the ship. Zeron walks up to the deck (despite being able to just teleport there) and freezes most of the Down South Pirates while freezing PZ-1 at the same time. Zeron tries to defrost PZ-1, but accidentally amputates PZ-1's left arm. Zeron realizes that one of the frozen crew-mates instantly defrosts, it's K-dog. Zeron uses Ice Light Freeze Ray and kicks K-dog at light speed, disintegrating him. However, K-dog is a logia, so he recovers unharmed. K-dog uses Breath of Fire at Zeron. Zeron's high Douriki and logia powers appear to make him immune to the fire, but in fact, Zeron's reaction time was just slow. Zeron panics and jumps into the ocean (which would kill him) but falls on an iceberg he made. Zeron adds two powers (Yomi Yomi no Mi and Kage Kage no Mi) to his current state using Jar. However, this makes Zeron vulnerable to attacks as having 4 powers makes logia defenses gone. By using Kage Kage no Mi & Pika Pika no Mi combination, Zeron used his shadow to fight K-Dog while Zeron himself teleported back to his ship to get his seastone boxing gloves. Now both devil fruit users can get hit by attacks. *Can you finish the story? Maybe K-dog gets tossed in jail - but Zeron releases him to recapture his bounty. Zeron gets distracted by a passing pirate crew and attacks them instead. K-dog saves Zeron from doing something stupid. Or something you want to come up with. **(idk about that...well you could make pirates. well powerful pirates then catch them. like idk well K-dog got back-ups like Monkey D. Luffy Jr. and Johnny Gat) Well, i would if these characters were more original and NOT in the future. (im gonna think about that...well we can also make a crew for Gold Roger and you can try to capture Gol D. Roger and us new and powerful crew..:)) Slow down. Zeron is in his 20s, he was a kid when Roger died. So, how to finish this fight... Pikazilla 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Add Zeron as K-dog's enemy in the Relationships part. - thanks *(ok they are enemies, but K-dog is a royal prince if you didnt know!) Zeron doesn't care, a bounty is a bounty. Besides, if K-dog got rid of his bounty, Zeron would never realize it until after the fight. Hello Youngpeice I joined this wikia last night and started on a series called the Ace Chronicles I saved it where did it go? I wish... ...that you'd make a point that spelling and grammar is mandatory, rather than optional, for all pages. Mizu Mizu no Mi You completely copied every bit of this from CyberWeasal89 on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. As an Admin on there, I don't appreciate that at all. Just in case you need evidence, I'll be perfectly willing to supply that. CyberWeasal89's article As you can clearly see here, all of this information that CyberWeasal89 herself came up with was revised and uploaded on February 18, 2009. Your article And here's your article, dated September 6, 2009 with the latest revision, which just so happens to magically have all of this information on it as opposed to the old information on it. Unless you have some permission from CyberWeasal89 to shamelessly copy this information, I'm going to demand that you change it or I'll report you to a Wikipedia Administrator for stealing other people's copyrighted information. Subrosian 20:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The old information isn't copied, but that doesn't change the fact that you stole and copied the new information. Take the time to think of your own ideas instead of stealing other peoples. Subrosian 20:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) At least we came to an agreement. It's good that you changed it, too. We're good now. Subrosian 20:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hi there!LupineSoul 00:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) My GAIA username! My username is: Straight Ahead Heck of a name! x3 --LupineSoul 01:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Gaia -Puffs out chest in an heroic manner- I CAUGHT A BUG!!! 8D -Cheers, proud at my pathetic achievement- --LupineSoul 01:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) tell me, and i'll tell you leave message on talk on how to become admin. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 20:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) and ill tell you if i'm really male or female ok ok my final question is where do i put all of these things or what page GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 21:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) good man also may i ask if you are black or white to clarify and your age also i would like to ask if you would wish to become my sub-admin. of Crossover Wikia if so go to Crossover.Wikia.Com GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 21:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) one final thing please could you move Tower back to its original page i dont want amanedachi useing that name GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 21:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) because it belongs to Crossover Wikia. i meant that you move Towerina "Tower" Streetirino back to the page name Tower Stolen Info/Informations Volés It's okay, Young Piece. Just don't do it again. I'm sure you know that stealing is wrong, especially when it's someone else's ideas. I want the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki to be on good terms with the One Piece Fanon Wiki. And that means we don't steal from each other, okay? So it's okay, Young Piece. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Just be careful not to do it again, okay? At least ask for my permission if you want to do it. Okay? ^_^ C'est le Morceau pas mal, Jeune. Ne le faites pas juste de nouveau. Je suis sûr que vous savez que le vol est incorrect, surtout quand c'est de quelqu'un idées. Je veux Une Fiction de Fan de Morceau que Wiki soit sur de bons termes avec Un Morceau Fanon Wiki. Et cela signifie que nous ne coulons pas l'un de l'autre, bien ? Donc c'est le Morceau pas mal, Jeune. Je suis sûr que c'était un malentendu. Soyez juste prudent de ne pas le faire de nouveau, bien ? Demandez au moins ma permission si vous voulez le faire. Bien ? ^ _ ^ --Cyberweasel89 19:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, no thanks. I've got my own Wiki to manage. But thanks, Young Piece. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 18:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hey are you gonna start back on crossover? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 23:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) NEED HELP NOW help me block GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON, that user is claiming ownership of MY things and is cancling the owners of these pages so they have no say in the matter (did it to me) please help stop the madness, BLOCK THE USER